


The Knight and The Wizard

by technopat3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Tony, Eventual Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, King Howard, Knight Steve, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Prince Tony - Freeform, Slow Build, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Top Steve, Wizard Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technopat3/pseuds/technopat3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a prince who's parents are not okay with him being gay, worried he will not be able to produce an heir. Tony hates his life, he is just waiting for his knight in shinning armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I've wanted to do for a while, and I will try to update as frequently as possible. This was also going to be a A/B/O fic as well but that got too complicated.

His father used to be very proud of Tony, he loved boasting about him to his friends and colleagues. Then one day it all changed. He did a complete 180, he yelled at Tony, berated him and was an all around dick. Tony didn't know why his father was so disappointed with him. He tried everything to please him. He followed his father’s footsteps by studying magic, he worked tirelessly to prepare for his coronation, and in public he was nothing but respectful to him, responding to his father’s claim that he was a self-centered asshole. When all of that failed, every day, he would argue with his father constantly, each night ending in his father turning to a new bottle of whiskey.

Then one day it made sense. When he came out to his parents, Howard simply shook his head and took another sip from his drink. He then stated “I already knew, Tony. I saw your journal from a two years ago. Of course, another disappointment. Why can’t you provide this family an heir! Just like you, to be only thinking of yourself.”

“Thinking of myself? This isn’t a choice, I wish I was straight. Don’t you understand, I hate myself.”

“You should hate yourself. If we were serfs, it would be fine! But Tony, you are to be KING, and if you can’t produce an heir then we will lose our claim to the throne. What will go down in history? I can hear the stories now: “King Anthony was last of the Stark line, failing to produce an heir because he was a fucking FAGGOT!”

“Fuck you KING HOWARD! Even if I could, I would never give you an heir, and curse a child with the burden of your name.” Tony snarled. Before Howard could respond, Tony bursted out of the room and stormed to his laboratory. 

As soon as he arrived he locked the door, not only with a key but also a sealing spell. He resumed working on his new spell. It was an spell that could be cast through armor. It was a simple arcane blast but creating a spell that could be cast through armor but still be effective was really difficult and took a lot tinkering. Tony didn't know how long he spent in the lab before he heard a knock on the door.

“Jarvis?” Tony asked, turning towards a mirror. “Who is at the door?” 

“It is your mother, sir.” The butler responded as his face appeared in front of the smoke. Jarvis was Tony’s butler when he was growing up. A few years ago he became gravely ill, no doctor or cleric could find a cure to the disease he had. While on his death bed, Tony found a spell that could save his life. He would bind Jarvis to himself and a magic mirror, essentially making him his thrall, but it would save his life. Jarvis immediately agreed, fearing not only death, but leaving Tony, knowing the tournament he experienced from his father. Now Tony keeps mirrors everywhere, as well as a hand mirror in his pocket, so he would never be without the old man.

“Fine.” Tony sighed as he waved his hand, opening the door for his mother. The woman walked through the door then immediately was taken aback by the smell that had been accumulating in the room. After a brief adjustment to her soundings she approached her son.

“Tony…” She started, a mix a disappointment and empathy in her voice.

“What? Are you hear to yell at me just like Howard?” Tony asked belligerently. 

“Oh Tony, your father, he cares about you, he is worried about you. He is worried the people will hate you. Tony, we have known for a while. We found your diary-”

“It is a journal, not a diary.” Tony interjected.

“Journal.” Maria continued. “ We found your journal where you very explicitly explained your crush on one of the royal guards. 

“Wait, is that the reason why he was transferred away from the castle?” Tony asked aggressively.

“Yes. We were worried you would try to abuse your power to bed him.”

“Are you kidding me?” Tony screamed. 

“You once forced a bakery to open up after midnight to bake you a cake.” 

“I was 10! And it was Rhodey’s birthday.”

“Regardless. Your father and I have discussed this at length. Personally, the two of us have no problem with it, but you are our only child, and if you cannot produce a blood related heir then the crown will go to Obadiah. If you had a brother or sister we would be fine with it. But being yourself is just not a luxury you have.”

Tony was in shock. The rational part of himself knew where she was coming from. Obadiah Stane was his father's advisor, and his connections could lead him to seizing the throne. The emotional part of him was boiling with hatred. What was the mater with not having a blood related heir. An adopted child would be just as an effective of a ruler, but NO! It just had to have Stark blood coursing their their veins. 

“Do you understand where we are coming from?” His mom asked.

“No. And I am never going to marry a woman.” Tony barked.

“Maybe one day you will understand.” Maria said as she walked out of the laboratory, the stone door slamming behind her. 

After a couple seconds, Jarvis appeared in the mirror.  
“Sir, if I may. I am terribly sorry.” The apparition said.

“Thanks,” Tony said, absently creating sparks in his hands.

“And, despite how your parents think. I couldn’t care less about whom you wish to court. I don’t love you any less.”

“Thank you Jarvis. I love you too.” Tony said. The two rarely ever shared the sentiment of the sudo paternal relationship, but it was an unspoken truth that Jarvis saw Tony as a son, and Tony saw Jarvis as his real father, having lived in the man’s care his whole life.

************

A few weeks had passed since Tony came out. It hadn’t been mentioned again and things seemed to go back to normal. Tony was working on a spell that could be used to communicate with people without the aid of a magic mirror or communication crystal. The problem was identifying whom you wanted to speak with and if only

“Sir.” Jarvis said, interrupting Tony’s train of thought. “Your parents are requesting you join them for dinner.”

“Okay, tell them I will be there in a minute.”

Dinner was a pretty boring thing in their castle, unless they were throwing a ball or hosting guests it was just the three of them at the ridiculously large table and since it was before Howard had his first sip of whiskey, the conversations were generally civil. Tonight however, Tony immediately could tell that something was up. Had he been spending too much time in the lab? Did he miss meeting with an important diplomat?

“Tony, sit down.” His mother said.

“What is going on?” Tony asked.

“Your father and I, we have arranged for you to meet with a selection of women. Some nobles, a few distant heirs to some thrones of near by kingdoms. Respectable people.”

“Why would I be meeting with… no.” 

“Tony…” Howard started.

“No. No. No! NO!” Tony screamed. “You are not doing this. I already told you, I am not going to live in the closet for the rest of my life. I am not going to be married off to a women who can get us the highest connections politically. When I marry, I am marrying for love, and most defiantly: A MAN.”

“Tony, be realistic.” Howard said calmly.

“Realistic, how about this for realistic.” Tony yelled, now standing in front of his chair. “Even if I married a woman, I couldn’t get you an heir. Huh? Did you think about that? How am I, a gay man, going to get it up for woman?”

“Tony, here is not the place for that kind of talk.” His mother said, disgusted. 

“Where is the place for it then? Because you have no desire to treat me like an adult and actually have a conversation about this with me. Come on. I hate to rain on your parade, but I actually don’t and if you will excuse me I am going go back to my lab.” And with that, Tony stormed out of the dinning room.


	2. I Fell for You, Well, More Like On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries flying, and Steve sees it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! This is going a lot better than I expected. I hope I finish before school starts because then I'll never finish. There is a lot of magic mumbo jumbo in this that I probably will never explain but If you are seriously confused comment or message and I'll explain my crazy imagination

Chapter 2

Tony sat working at his lab, fiddling with two mana crystals while staring at a bottle of mead. He had sworn himself off of drinking, well, at least drinking while not happy. A couple months ago he had gotten in a fight with Howard and then after he cried while drinking ale for two hours and then got in a huge fight with Rhodey, which admittedly was all his fault. That was probably the most embarrassing apology he ever had to give. After his fight with his parents, there was nothing more he wanted to do than drown his sorrows with a fine bottle of Northern mead. His thoughts were interrupted when Jarvis spoke.

“Sir,” He started. “Your mother wishes to speak with you.”

“Tell her to fuck off.” Tony said.

“Yes sir.” Jarvis said sadly.

Tony figured the best way to keep wis mind off of his parents was working on his new spell. Allowing spells to be cast through armor could really help battle mages in battles. He had almost figured out how to do it. Figuring that if he could have the spell materialize after passing a certain time then it could be effective. Or have it go through a mana gate that could be attached to the gauntlets. But that kind of defeated the purpose.

“TONY!!!!” Howard yelled in a drunk stupor, interrupting Tony’s train of thought. “You do not speak to your mother that way.

“Why, you do.” Tony sneered in response, which obviously struck a nerve in Howard, because the door through open and he advanced towards Tony.

“You ungrateful piece of shit I ought to just wring your neck!” Howard said.

“You don’t want to do that, then you wouldn’t have an heir.” 

Howard didn’t know how to respond. He was filled with rage and couldn't place it so he threw the bottle he was holding on the ground and stormed out of the room.

“Clean that up!” He called as he left the room. “And don’t use any magic!”

Tony started to sweep up the broken shards while muttering curses and swears to his father. One day Tony would be king and he could kick Howard out of the castle. But for now he just had to wait.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tony was in the court yard, practicing a flying spell. Tony was pretty adept at telekinetic spells, so hoisting him self shouldn’t be too hard right. Tony was getting pretty high in the air when he started to falter. And then he fell.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Steve was riding his horse on the way to the castle, having been told that his post as guard in his town had expired and he need to return for reassignment. He decided to take the scenic route, traveling on a road that probably did not see many visitors, but was beautiful with the rolling fields of grass and the looming castle in the distance. He loved this view, he wished he had the opportunity to ride here more often, but the terms of being the subject of Erskine’s elixir was that he had to work for the Royal army in some way, and he had already done three years of active duty, he figured working as a guard might be nicer. Still serving his homeland but getting to be home. He hoped that when he returned he wouldn’t be assigned to the front lines again.

In the sky he saw what looked like a man, flying. Steve’s breath was taken away, it was amazing. The way he moved through the air was astounding, it was like a ice skating, but up and down as well as left and right. Steve’s horse’s pace slowed as he watched the man, then suddenly the man looked like he was going to fall, and then he did. 

Steve bolted into action, gripping the reins of his horse he charged towards the man. When Steve was nearing the man, he realized he overshot his pacing and was going to ride below the man before he was able to catch him. Thinking on his feet, Steve braced himself on top of his horse and jumped at the last seconds grabbing the man and landing back on the solid earth.

“Holy fucking shit! Thank you so much. Oh my gods! Fuck, shit fuck!” The man yelled.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked. Looking in to the man’s gorgeous brown eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Are you okay?” Tony’s savior asked as he let Tony down, placing him on his feet. Tony was so tempted to say “ I am now” but knew it was way too cheesy. So instead he racked his brain trying to think of something that was the right amount of gracious and flirtatious, until he realized that he had taken way too long. “Hello?” The man asked again.

“Oh shit, um yeah. Yeah. I’m good. Thank you, again, that was terrifying. Oh my gods, I think I just developed a fear of heights.” Tony said, exasperated.

“No thanks necessary.” The man said. Holy fuck he was a gentle man too! God, this guy was amazing.

“Um. Yes, thanks are necessary.” Tony responded. “You just saved my fucking life! I should like, be your slave right? That’s how these things work.” Tony joked. Steve laughed in response. Nice!

“Well, good to see after facing death you can laugh it off. That seems like a good sign.”

“Laughing in the face of danger is kind of my thing. I’m Tony.”

“Steve. Well, my mom says I should introduce myself as Steven, be more professional, but I think after you swearing up a storm professionalism got thrown out the window.” 

“I’m never professional, I mean I’m-” Tony stopped himself, he was hitting it off with this guy, even if currently it was completely platonic. He was not going to throw a wrench in a potential real friendship (or relationship, if he was lucking, which, based on nearly dying he would say he was) by forcing he guy to bow down to his prince. “A wizard and, we are all about piety and shit and I say stuff like piety and shit.” Steve laughed again, two for two!

“You are a wizard? So is that how you were flying, magic?” Steve asked, genuinely interested.

“Yeah, it is a new spell I am working on. Still half to work out the kinks, like, dependability when 30 stories in the air.” 

“I’ve always been interested in magic. I think it is so cool, unfortunately I’ve never been able to learn. And with guard duties I never have time.”

“Oh, you are a knight?” Tony asked. He should have known, but based on the light chain mail armor he was wearing he figured he was more of an adventurer than an enlisted knight.. 

“Well, I was a knight in the army, but I was reassigned to guard duty after three years. I think I prefer guard duty more. Being in a town is much more fun.”

“Where are you positioned?” Tony asked.

“I was stationed in Brookstead, but I am meeting with the knight captain tomorrow to be reassigned.” Steve said, some what wistfully. “I hope I’m not placed back on the front lines.” Tony noted that, If he played his cards right he could have Steve assigned to the Castle Town, assigned to him.

“Interesting. How many more years left do you have on active duty?” Tony asked, part of him hoping a lot, another part hoping a little.

“Two. Then I want to become an artist.” Steve said hopefully.

“An artist? You don’t strike me as the artist type.”

“Yeah, I used to be small and scrawny, so I’d gather extra charcoal and draw on old sacks and linens.”

“Aw. That is adorable.” Tony said and, gods, even the guys ears turned pink he blushed so hard. “Well, I hope you become an artist.”

“Thanks.” Steve said smiling. “Well hey, it is getting late and I wouldn’t want to leave you out in the dark. Why don’t I give you a ride back to Castle Town.”

“If, and only if, after we get there, you let me take you to the tavern and buy you a drink.” Tony said smirking, in his mind repeating like a mantra please please please please! 

“I don’t know-”

“Nonsense, you saved my life. It is the least I could do.”

“Okay, you can buy me one drink. But the rest I am paying for.” The rest Tony thought.

“Awesome.” Tony said.

The climbed on to Steve’s horse, which was kind of a struggle for Tony because he had only ridden a horse on a few occasions and this was a big horse. It was easier for Steve, him being like four inches taller than him and his chest was twice as wide. And his biceps were huge, and bet his abs were just cut. And his eyes were so blue, like a mana crystal. And his hair was blindingly golden, he bet it smiled nice too.

Tony was taken out of his thoughts when he felt himself being pulled closer to Steve.

“You better hold on, Chestnut here loves to go fast. Isn’t that right?” Steve asked as he patted the horse. The horse, in response, let out a loud neigh.

Tony hugged his arms around Steve's waist as they started to ride. Steve was really warm, and Tony prayed that Steve didn't feel Tony’s boner through his cloak.. Tony rested his head on Steve’s back while they rode, the sunset behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing, Knight in this universe basically just means soldier, but like higher up on the hierarchy. Also, Steve is like 27 and Tony is 24, ish I think, that might change.


	3. Happy Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bar, and Tony afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long (to my three consistent readers) I'll try to keep this stamina I found up. I'm not sure how I feel about some of this I kind of wrote myself into a whole.

Chapter 3

The tavern they picked was also an inn, so Steve wouldn’t have to walk alone at night. The pub had a nice lighting, dark enough to set the mood, but light enough to see each other and their food. Steve wasn’t going to eat anything until Tony begged for Steve to let him by him something. 

“So you said you wanted to be an artist?” Tony asked through a mouthful of food, hearing his mother’s scolding remarks in his head.

“Yeah,” Steve replied, smiling.

“What kind of paintings do you do?”

“I do portraits and landscapes. My dream is to one day paint the portrait of a king, and it’ll be hung up above his throne.” Steve said as he looked up, seeing the image in his head. “Hopefully I could do it for Prince Anthony, when he is coronated.”

Tony almost choked on his food. “Yeah, what do you think of that guy, and his dad, King Howard.”

“I don’t really know. King Howard isn’t an oppressive ruler, you know, taxes are fare and he doesn’t draft kids into his army. I don’t really know much about Anthony, I just know he is a little bit younger than I am.”

“Yeah.” Tony says, nearly choking on his drink. “He seems like a really cool guy.”

“So how long have you studied magic?” Steve asks, curiosity in his eyes.

“Almost 15 years, I started when I was ten. My father was a member of the magi and he wanted me to work in the arcane arts as well.” It wasn’t a total lie. Howard did study under the circle of magi, but was never inducted into the group because he was royal. “My father was pretty strict about it. Part of me always wanted to be a knight, but he sequestered that. Claimed that I had too much natural talent with magic to waste it on being a knight.

“I'm sorry. I always wanted to study magic, what kind of magic do you do? Side note, is there a better way to phrase that, that sounded awkward.”

“Yeah.” Tony laughed, “There isn’t a good word for it. But yeah, I mostly practice combat magic, you know, shooting bolts of lightning, creating walls of fire. But I also make spells. Like that flying spell that failed, thanks again, for saving my life.”

“Don’t mention it.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

After a couple hours, Tony thinks, he lost track of the time. The innkeeper yelled at them to get out or go to bed so Tony started to leave. 

“Tony, wait, let me walk you home.” Steve said. God, if Steve wasn’t hitting on him, Tony might actually die, this guy is the nicest guy he had ever met. Then Tony a started to freak out. If Steve walked him home, he’d be walking him back to the castle, which was not going to happen.

“No no,” Tony stuttered. “I’m fine to walk be myself.” Shit, did his voice just crack.

“Nonsense, let’s go. Lead the way.” Steve said as he wrapped his arm around him shoulders. Tony really couldn’t tell if it was how he felt or the generous amount of alcohol they had just guzzled down their throat.

Tony purposely walked aimlessly for a bit, partially hoping to throw off Steve, partially because he also was wildly drunk, but Steve seemed adamant on walking the entire way there. After probably 30 minutes of half drunken wandering half exploring they arrived at the castle.

“Tony, what are we doing here, this is the castle?” Steve laughed, then he paused, and surprise and realization grew on his face. “No, no. You’re prince. Oh, gods. Your highness.” Steve exclaimed as he bowed. “I am so sorry I did not know. I am so sorry for being so informal.” 

“Steve, don’t worry. It is okay. I didn’t tell you because I don’t really have a lot of friends, and I wanted you to like me for me, not be kissing my ass.” 

“Okay, that makes sense. I’m glad that is the case because if not I think there is a reasonable case for you beheading me.” Steve laughed.

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t have anyone to talk to.” Tony chuckled.

“What? That didn’t make sense.”

“Yeah, that was weird. Anyway. What time is your meeting tomorrow?”

“11:00, would you like to hang out afterwards, grab lunch?”

“Sure,” Tony said, almost childlike with the excitement in his voice. “There's this place in town with the most amazing mutton you have ever had. My dad hires the chef all the time when we have big events.” 

“Alright. I'll see you there at… 12:30?” 

“12:30.”

* * * * * * * *  
The next day Tony woke up at 6:30 he was excited for his second (date? Was it a date? Steve seemed pretty into him, but also Steve is just a nice guy and the drank a ridiculous amount of mead last night. Coincidentally he did not have a hangover, but that is besides the point, WAS IT A DATE?)… with Steve. All Tony wanted to do was hiss his beautiful face and, gods, did he sound sappy. Grow up Tony, you are an adult, kind of, legally yes, emotionally? Maybe. Tony thought to himself. 

As Tony paced his giant walk in closest, trying to decide what to wear, something horrible dawned on him, what if Steve was shipped out? Because even if they didn't become a couple, they would still be friends, right? Tony could control himself enough to spend time with him. But if Steve gets sent to front line active duty, they won’t be friends. Steve will just be that hot guy that he grabbed drinks with that one time.

“And Steve is too great of an ass, I mean abs, I mean face, I mean person,” Tony said to himself out loud. “To let that happen.” 

Then Tony, being the genius he is, concocted the greatest plan in the world. Well it wasn’t a plan so much of as an idea, but, whatever. Tony, being a prince, would get Steve transferred to the castle guard. They could just hang out all day, and Steve would get payed for it. It was a win win, sure it might be like forcing Steve to be his friend, but as long as he doesn't find out what happens it won’t matter. Now all he had to do was convince the Knight Captain Fury.

* * * * * * * * * *

“No.” Fury said flatly.

“Please!” Tony begged. “I really want *ahem* need him to be assigned to the guard.”

“No.” Fury said again, this time with a hint of anger in his voice. “I can’t waste him being assigned to castle guard. It is the division which sees the least action.”

“Because they are so good.” Tony counters. “So everyone is afraid to try and fight them. Besides it is the most important division because they protect the royal family.” 

“Do you even know who your are asking me to assign to the most inactive branch of the military?” Fury asked belligerently.

“Based on the way you asked I don’t believe I do in the way you are thinking of, no.” Tony stated puzzled.

“Well let me explain. Steve Rogers signed up to become a squire five years ago, he was a small kid with a thousand diseases who was an orphan that wanted to serve his country.” Fury started. Tony was really confused, because last Tony checked, Steve was a tall shining Adonis. “Meanwhile, an alchemist by the name of Abraham Erskine was creating an exilir that could transform men into their greatest potential, but you see magic has a mind of its own, and his first trial created a horrible monster of a man, so when Erskine saw the potential of Steve, he immediately enrolled him into a special program he was developing with the army, they were going to create a super soldier. With Erskine’s elixir Steve became the ultimate weapon for the military.   
“Unfortunately Erskine has passed, and no one knows how to recreate the elixir, so no Tony, I am not going to waste the most profitable soldier under my command, just so you have someone to hang out with.”

“But Fury if you would just-

“Nope” Fury interjected. “No buts, nothing. Just you , walking out of my office. And leaving me the hell alone.”

“What do you want for him?” Tony asks.

“What?”

“I’ll trade him for something.”

“You want to make your friend a bargaining chip?” 

“Look.” Tony starts. “I know Steve doesn’t want to go back to the front lines. He wants to stay somewhere, so all I am asking is you move him from Brokstead or where ever he is station, honestly I forget, and put him here.”

“Fine, let’s make a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, thanks for reading, see you next time!


	4. New Begginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets with Fury and Tony and Steve go on their date? Tony still doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, a chapter that isn't an eternity after the previous one that came out.

Chapter 4

Steve paced outside Knight Captain Fury’s office. He was sweating his ass off and wanted nothing more for this meeting to start and then be over. He was so worried he was going back to active duty. They made it pretty clear that they weren't too happy about him switching to a guard post and Steve was pretty confident that he wasn’t going to get another stroke of luck. Being a super human being had its advantages, but being tied to the government essentially for the rest of his life was a disadvantage. 

“The captain will see you now.” The secretary said.

“Thank you, Ms. Hill.” Steve said politely.

Steve was immediately intimidated when he entered Fury’s office. There really wasn’t any reason to be. It was very Spartan, like the man himself. There was just a desk and three chairs, two of them across the desk from the other. There was nothing fancy, nothing striking, but it had a presence to it that was similar to the presence of the man it held. 

“Ah, Sir Rogers. How are you this morning?” The man inquired, he was in a cheerful mood, which made Steve anxious, Fury was never cheerful..

“Well, sir, and you?” 

“I am well too. Now, let’s get down to it. I am not going to beat around the bush. Is there any way I can convince you to rejoin the front lines?”

That sounded a lot more like Fury. Very business oriented, no small talk or pleasantries. “I’m afraid not sir. I would not go AWOL if you did reassign me, though there is no way I will go on my own will.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” Fury sighed. “Well I guess I shouldn’t waste both of our time by trying to persuade you the other way.”

“Thank you for understanding, sir. So, does that mean I am staying in Brokstead.” Steve asked, unable to mask the hope in his voice.

“No, we are reassigning you.”

“What?” Steve gasped. “I thought you said you weren't going to persuade me.”

“To go to the front lines. Active duty. But I can’t have you wasted in a town that receives very little excitement, so to say, with nothing of importance to protect.”

“So where will I be going then?” Steve asked, so nervous. He couldn't bear the idea of leaving his hometown. Going to the front lines is one thing, that is not living somewhere else, but being in a different town, with actual people, not just soldiers, he was going to be living there. He wasn’t sure he would be ready.

“Here, Castle Town, you are going to be part of the Royal Guard.”

“The Royal Guard?” Steve nearly yelled. “That is like, legitimate, those people matter. They make sure the royal family doesn't die.”

“Yes, and you will be one of them. You are going to be protecting Prince Anthony.”

Tony? Steve thought. “Wow.” Steve sighed. “But wait, you said that I need to see action. There is almost never an attempt on the monarchy. The last reported attack was seven years ago.”

“Being on the Royal Guard is a lot more than just stopping assassination attempts, also, if you are protecting something important, like the royal family, I don't care if you sit on your ass all day, it is an important job. And finally, Prince Anthony is being groomed to take the throne soon, and when this happens, assassination attempts rise tremendously. When King Howard was in this position, there were fourteen attempts on his life in a year. You will be needed.”

“I’m really not sure how I feel about this.” Steve said, finally sitting down.

“I’m sorry to say but there is really nothing to feel about. These are your order Rogers.”

Steve audibly gulps, sighs then finally says reluctantly: “Yes, sir.” 

“Good man. You report on the first of next month. That should give you enough time to move here and get settled.”

* * * * * * * * * *

Tony drummed his fingers against the table. He arrived to the restaurant ten minutes early and know Steve was five minutes late and gods was he nervous. Steve is bailing on you, because he is creeped out by you, you idiot! No, he found out that you bought him like a piece of furniture you asshole! Tony squeezed his eyes shut, trying to quiet his thoughts. Tony didn’t realize how long he was doing this because the next thing he knew he felt someone tapping his shoulder. 

“Tony?” He heard Steve ask. Tony open his eyes and looked up. Steve was standing over him, his hand was placed on his back comfortingly. “You okay, you look like you are in pain.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine.” Tony heard him self say. He really wasn’t in control of his actions right now, he was just too nervous. Finally he got control of himself and stood up and gave a friendly hug. Steve didn't wince and he reciprocated nicely. Thank the gods! 

“How’s your day been?” Steve asked, his smile so genuine and comforting. God, could he be any more perfect?  
“Good, pretty lazy, I only got up an hour ago.” Lies, Tony didn't get any sleep last night. He spent the entire night and day working to distract himself he was so nervous. He also really couldn't silence his guilty conscience. He shouldn’t have made a deal with Fury. It wasn't too bad. Two extra weeks of vacation time and a pay increase wasn’t like he was whoring Steve out. But Tony had no idea how Steve would take the news of being traded that he kept it to himself. “How was your meeting?” 

“Interesting,” Steve sighed, sitting down. Oh no! Did Fury tell Steve? I thought I was clear that it was confidential. 

“Why?” Tony asked. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!

“I’m getting transferred.” Steve said, lowering his head.

“To the front lines?” Tony gasped, trying to sound as if he didn’t know otherwise.

“No, thankfully. But I am going to be stationed here, part of the Royal Guard, guarding you.” 

“Me? I’m sorry? Is that upsetting to you? Do you hate me?” STOP TALKING TONY.

“No, nothing like that, I just am nervous. I’ve never lived anywhere besides Brokstead, and the military camps, but I don’t count those.” Crap. Tony hadn’t realized what moving Steve would, you know, do to Steve.

“Well, hey. Living in Castle Town will be fun. There is a lot more to do here. Also, you get to hang out with me all day. So double win. And you’ll make new friends. It’ll be great. Plus, I have to travel a lot soon because of the whole about to be king thing so, you know, you’ll be able to visit home a lot.”

“Yeah, it’ll be a great experience. And if your there it’ll be fun.” Steve stayed smiling. SUCCESS! 

“Also,” Tony said mischievously. “There is a hefty pay increase.”

Steve laughed. “If I was looking for money I wouldn’t have joined the military. I mean, I am pretty poor, but the military salary keeps me going.” Tony just nodded. “Sorry that was a bummer.”

“Don’t worry about it. How did you join the military?”

Steve inhaled audibly. Was he going to tell Tony the real story. Shit. “I wasn’t always as, strong, as I am now. I used to be a really sickly kid. My friend Bucky enlisted in the army and I wanted to join him but I never could. I never gave up hope, I gave alias names and lied about my illnesses but I was always found out. One day they just randomly accepted me. I learned I was drafted into a program to create a super soldier. This alchemist had created an elixir that could give someone their greatest potential. I was chosen for the first test, and it worked. They wanted to create an army of guys like me, to protect the kingdom, but the alchemist was killed before anyone could recreate the elixir. So they just used me on the front lines. I was excited at first to be on the front lines, but it was too much for me. Everyone in my squadron is dead, including Bucky. All I wanted to do was return home, and I was. But the people there were different, the whole place changed in the three years I left there, but it was still home. But now I am being reassigned”

“Wow. So that’s why you were worried they would send you back to the front lines. You are too valuable.” Tony asked. In shock from hearing the story from a human perspective, not just Fury. Fuck Fury.

“Yeah, that’s why I am being assigned to your guard. You are the most valuable thing to the kingdom right now, and they need me to protect you.” Steve looked distraught. Obviously he didn’t ask for this. He is just following orders.

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed, grabbing Steve’s hand. “I know you want to stay home, but I’ll try to make this place like home for you.”

“Thanks Tony, you are the first friend I've really since I’ve returned.” Steve said smiling.

“You are the first friend I’ve had since I was born. Not really, but one of them.” Steve squeezed Tony’s hand affectionately. 

Reality hit the two boys suddenly when a waiter appeared and asked them their order. Tony didn’t mind. Even if Steve found out that Tony had basically bought him from Fury, and hated him forever, Tony would always have this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out. But again, I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Confessions of Body and Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony, well, you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, school and the usual bullshit.

Chapter 5

It’s been two months since Steve moved to Castle Town and honestly, he was enjoying it a lot. He was being paid to hang out with Tony, which was great. Tony spent most his time in the workshop, working on spells, and Steve used to just stand by the door, in case anything were to happen, but Tony has magic preventing everyone in the world, including his parents, from entering without his permission, so Steve just sits on one of the couches and practices his art. He got pretty used to it and it was nice. He met Jarvis, which was terrifying. Also Steve thinks he offended Jarvis when he asked if he was stuck in the mirror for eternity, (apparently when Tony dies, Jarvis will also die, which is cool and haunting.) But yeah, Steve was pretty happy. Sure he missed his friends back home but he’s met people here too, and Tony’s friends are great, like Pepper and Rhodes.

One day, while Tony was working on his armor spell, Steve started a new sketch. It wasn’t fancy, but it was for a painting he had in mind for a while. It was Tony, in his robes that he will wear when he is coronated (Steve had to be there for the fitting, you know, in case the tailor tried to stab Tony with her pins) and the Stark crown. He had two lightning bolts shooting from either hand, and the converged into a ball of energy over the center of his rib cage. The electric blue went perfectly with the red and gold of his robes. Steve hadn’t gotten the colors yet but the charcoal sketch was turning out pretty well. Steve found himself smiling and staring at the image for a while, he just wasn't sure if it was because of his own handiwork… or Tony. Steve was getting really close with Tony, and Steve had always liked him, but recently he had felt differently, and he needed to stop. Tony was going to be king, he had to find a woman, marry her, and then produce an heir to the throne. No matter what Steve feels, and even if Tony felt the same way, there was no way it could work. So Steve was just left with himself, and his right hand. 

“Steve!” Tony called, bring Steve back to reality. 

“What, shit! Are you dying?” Steve asked confused.

“No, weirdo. Look!” Tony raised his hand, which was covered by a gauntlet, aimed it at the wall and flourished it. Out came a beam of blue that hit the wall, leaving it darkened and smoking.

“You did it! Congratulations!” Steve exclaimed as he wrapped Tony in a hug.

“I know, thanks!” He said as he returned the hug. “Gods, that was like months of work, for two seconds of satisfaction.” Tony said sheepishly.

“Don't say that. You said it yourself, this is going to help battlemages in fights, they are going to be able to wear armor. They won’t half to worry about a stray arrow, or someone chopping off their hand. This is going to be great.”

“I guess.” Tony mumbled, looking down.

“Tony look at me, this is great, you are a genius, this is amazing, this will save lives. You will save lives, and this is just the first way you will. Your going to be a great king.” Steve knew this was a sore spot for Tony, his father was constantly berating him for it, and every time he did something to prepare for his coronation Steve could see the terror in his eyes. 

“Steve?” Tony asked. Chestnut eyes piercing Steve’s soul.

“Yes Tony?” Steve replied. Tony didn’t answer. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned in. in Steve’s mind he was yelling, telling him to stop, but his body did otherwise. Steve leaned in and kissed Tony, and he swept Tony off his feet. 

“Wait, no Tony. We can’t do this.” Steve said, breaking the kiss and stepping away.

“You, you don’t like me. Fuck I knew, shit, gods” Tony said, pushing himself away. 

“No, no no, Tony, I do, I really like you. I just can’t do this. You’re my boss, and you have to be king, there can't be two kings.”

“Yes there can, I don’t care. I don't need to produce an heir, I can adopt a kid, or have a surrogate. Or I can yield my claim to the throne, we could run away together.”

“Tony I can’t let you do that for me, we haven't even known each other that long.”

“Steve I’ve loved you since you caught me in the field. That was the best moment of my life. My dad had almost disowned me when I came out to him, and then you caught me, and your hands were so tender, and your embrace was so warm. I want that, forever. I want you. Gods, what am I saying, I sound like a sap.” Both of them laughed while the also had tears in their eyes, Steve didn’t know what to say. He realized he was still holding Tony, the smaller man melting in Steve’s hands. 

“Tony, I love you too, but it’s wrong, I think.” 

“Don’t think.” Tony said. “I’m a genius, I am constantly thinking, it is awful. Just, for now, kiss me.” Steve did more than that. Steve pulled Tony into a kiss and then lifted him up bridal style. He kicked down the door to Tony’s workshop and headed towards Tony’s bed chambers. “Sorry about the door.” Steve breathed onto Tony’s lips. “I don’t care, it was really hot.” 

Without breaking the kiss from Tony, Steve opened the door to Tony’s chambers and threw himself with Tony onto the bed. The lied there for a while, just making out, eventually Steve’s younger slipped into Tony’s mouth. Tony’s hand then reached for Steve’s crotch, but Steve pulled away. 

“Tony, I’ve never…” Steve whispered sheepishly.

“With a man?” Tony asked, his voice filled with a heated breath.  
“With anyone.” Steve said looking down. 

“It’s okay, I’ll help you.” Tony ripped off Steve’s clothes. He peppered kisses down Steve’s chest letting his tongue play with Steve’s nipples as he went down. Steve moaned loudly, feeling his cock grow with each passing moment. Tony chuckled a little bit, taking Steve’s dick in his hand. Tony started to jerk it, tenderly first, then increasing his speed, while still kissing Steve. Steve was now incoherent, not being able to form words, Steve just made sounds of approval. Tony pulled away from Steve, and scooted lower on the bed, and then took Steve in his mouth. Steve went off like a bomb, moaning so loudly the entire kingdom could hear. Tony’s tongue danced around Steve’s mouth, while his head bobbed up and down, his lips wrapping around the shaft of Steve’s dick.

Steve felt his climax begin to build. He was in ecstasy. Steve ran his head through Tony’s hair, and softly began to fuck his face, pushing his head back and forth. Tony reciprocated, taking Steve in his throat, and Steve was amazed by Tony’s lack of gag reflex. Steve started to face fuck Tony hard, using some of his super strength to push Tony’s head back and forth. Suddenly, Steve pulled out of Tony’s mouth. “Huh?” Tony asked confused.

“Do you have any oil?” 

“Yeah, it’s in the third of that chest of drawers.” Steve crossed the room and opened the drawer, he uncovered a bottle of oil that was hidden under loincloths and socks, nothing people would look under. He is a genius. Steve mused to himself. Steve headed back for Tony, he placed a small kiss on his lips. “Strip, and turn around.” Steve commanded. Tony complied easily, slipping out of his clothes, putting on a show for Steve, while Steve lathered his cock with oil. Tony took his time, and Steve appreciated it. Tony’s body was a work of art, like a Greek statue. Steve growled with possessiveness. When Tony finished his show, he laced on his back facing Steve, Steve teased Tony’s hole, slipping another finger in every so often, opening him up. After a little longer, Steve finally pushed himself into Tony. Both moaned as Steve’s cock pushed into Tony’s tight entrance, opening the ring of muscles. Steve started to gain a rather, his thrusting increasing in speed. 

“Aw fuck. Tony, your so tight.” Steve gasped as he fucked Tony into the bed.

Tony began to jerk himself off, chanting Steve’s name like a prayer as his prostate got rammed again and again. 

Steve came first. His seed spilling into Tony. “Fuck,” Steve called as he fell onto Tony. “That was amazing.” 

“Yeah.” Tony said. “But um…”

“Oh shit, you haven't cum yet, ah…” Steve said, unsure what to do. Suddenly, he found himself taking Tony in his mouth. Tony gasped loudly, Steve’s tongue and sweet lips greatly making up for his lack of experience. Quickly, Tony came in Steve’s mouth. Tony’s bitter seed filling Steve’s mouth. Steve eagerly swallowing all that he could. “Shit Steve, you didn’t have to-”

“What, you are royalty, it is an honor.” Steve said playfully as he winked and wiped his mouth of the remaining saliva and ejaculate. 

“The honor is all mine, Sir Rogers.” Tony giggled as he brought his back to Steve's chest, and pulled them under the covers.

“Please, your highness.” Steve laughed as he wrapped his arms around Tony, holding him tight. 

As they drifted to sleep, Steve felt perfect. He never wanted to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, again, sorry this took so long. Also, this is my first time writing smut so, I had to do a lot of *ahem* research.


	6. (Not) A Father's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another chapter.

Chapter Six

Tony woke from the best sleep he had had in the longest time. He felt warm on his back and felt strong arms holding him. He smiled as he scooted closer to Steve, wrapping his arm’s tighter around Tony. 

Tony didn’t know how long he stayed there, half asleep in mindless bliss, when Steve stirred. 

“Huh?” Steve muttered as he took his own arms back to rub his eyes.

“Morning sleepy head.” Tony said childishly as he turned to face Steve, the normally dominating and intimidating looking man was so different in this element, his broad shoulder concealed by the luxurious sheets. 

“Tony?” Steve asked, confused as to where he was. Tony felt a brief touch of panic, worried that Steve regretted what they did last night. This feeling washed away when Steve reached out and pulled Tony towards him, the two men’s chests up against each other. 

Steve took Tony in for another kiss, sweet taste of Tony’s lips infatuated Steve. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Steve said as he kissed Tony’s forehead.

“Really? Because I never thought that you liked me. Like, in this way.” Tony said timidly.

“It is my job to protect you, I couldn’t let my feelings get in the way, so I hid them. I think I’ve loved you since I caught you, you know, the classic story, knight meets princess, just you know, you’re a prince. However, I defiantly knew when you were at a robe fitting, and I was sitting behind you and the tailor by accidently poked you with a needle, and he was so nervous and scared and you just made the joke ‘Don’t let it happen again or my body guard might think your trying to kill me.’ That is when I pretty much knew I like you.”

“That was one of my finer quips.” Tony said smiling. Steve smiled as well, and pulled him into another kiss, this one much more passionate, with fire, and tongue. Steve slipped his hand down their bodies and grabbed Tony’s cock. 

“Ready for round two?” He said onto Tony’s lips. Tony grinned and reignited the kiss, Steve took that as a yes and began to jerk the other man’s cock. Tony was only semi-hard when Jarvis interrupted them.

“Sirs, I don’t mean to interrupt you, but King Howard is on his way here.”

Steve fell after being pushed by Tony. “Get in the fucking closet, shit, shit, SHIT!” Steve scrambled into the closet, still naked. He slammed the door shut.

“Tony, why is Steve not posted outside your door?” Steve heard King Howard say as the door shut. “His shift started over an hour ago.”

“I don’t know, maybe he went to the bathroom.” Tony responded casually.

“He is on duty, he doesn’t have the luxury of going to the bathroom, he should piss his pants before he stops protecting you.” Then Steve heard Howard gasp. “GODS TONY! Why do you have an erection?”

“Morning wood.” Tony said, rather unconvincingly. 

“Unless you have a horse dick, your morning wood wouldn’t pitch the sheets that high.” Another pause. “Why is there a guard uniform on your floor?”

“Ah…” Steve heard footsteps advancing and flinched as the door swung open. Steve then realized that the king of nearly the entire continent could see his dick and balls. Instinctively, Steve grabbed one of Tony’s expensive robes and used it to cover himself.

“Steve! Tony! What the fuck! And don’t wipe your dick on that.” Howard grabbed Steve and pulled him out of the closet, and despite Howard being physically inferior, Steve felt weak as he was yanked out of his hiding spot. “What the fuck Tony? You’re sleeping with your guard.”

“This was the first time.”

“I don’t care if it was the first of the fifth. One, you shouldn’t be sleeping with a guy, if this got out, do you know what would happen? We’ve had this discussion.”

“No, you have yelled at me, and I have not listened.”

“I am not dealing with this right now. Steve get to your post right now.” Steve scrambled to collect his clothes. “Now!” 

“I need to put on clothes.” Steve said quietly.

“Nope, until I leave. You are going to stand at your post naked.” Howard barked at him. Steve scurried out the door and took his post. He could do this, he was a soldier, it didn’t matter he was naked. He would have all the professionalism as if he was clothed. The door opened quickly, and Steve’s sword was thrown out of the room. Steve grabbed it and returned to standing there, he was like a statue, hoping that making no movement would attract less people. People did notice, most only gave a surprise glance, a few did a double take, and one made a very embarrassing cat call. Steve just stood there. He winced occasionally when he heard loud yelling from the room he was guarding, but he couldn’t make anything out.

After what seemed like an eternity Howard emerged from the room. “Dammit, Steve.”

“I’m so sorry your Majesty.” Steve said quietly.  
“Why? I know Tony’s story, but why did you have sex with my son?” Steve didn’t know what to say, Howard had a curiosity that Steve couldn’t figure out. Did he want him to say it was a quick fuck, or that he actually really likes him? Steve inhaled loudly.

“I did it because I really like you son. He is an amazing man, and he will be an incredible king.”

“So what, you are a gold digger, looking to rise up in the world by marrying a prince.”

"Gods no sire. I am infatuated by him. He is brilliant, smart, funny; he is all the things I could want in a lover. The position he holds had and has nothing to do with it.”

“Gods. I can’t fire you, you are the best protection I can get for Tony, but if I catch you two again… It will be your head on the block.” Howard said as he walked away. As soon as Howard was out of sight, Steve bolted back into the room. Tony was getting dressed.

“How did it go?” Steve asked timidly. 

“He yelled, I yelled. He stormed out. The usual.” Tony said, shrugging.

“Tony?” Steve pressed.

“He said if I wasn’t a prince he would approve, but because I am he can’t. He says I still have to produce an heir.” 

“So… does that mean this can’t go forward?”

Tony laughed, like laughed for a solid minutes, tears were forming.

“Oh gods Steve no. I don’t give a shit about what he says.”

“Tony, he said he would kill me if he caught us again.” Steve said solemnly.

“Then we don’t get caught. We only ever do anything in here or in my workshop, where it is just the two of us. Jarvis can be on the look out.”

“24/7 sir.” Jarvis interjected.

“See. It will be great.” Tony walked up to Steve, and brought him down to kiss him.

“Okay, let’s do it.” Steve said, and then returned the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading.


	7. End/Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After

Chapter 7

Steve enjoyed sneaking around, it was fun and gave him a tingling in his stomach every time he touched Tony. They were sneaking around for about for months when Howard found out. Steve wasn’t killed, like Howard said, instead he just washed his hands of it. He left the two of them in shock while muttering something about legacies.

A year later Howard and Maria died, it was two weeks before Tony and Steve’s wedding. Tony took the throne on the anniversary of his parents’ death, and Steve was crowned King Consort, and was made commander of the army. In his free time Steve continued his art, and he fulfilled his dream of painting the portrait of a king.

Through Tony’s cleric friend Bruce, Tony and Steve had children together. Andrew, Maria, and Grant Stark. Steve hadn't asked for the life he was given, in fact, at first he didn’t want it, he was a poor boy who was sickly and weak, then he was a puppet for the military and an oddity in his own life, but all that shit lead him to Tony, and he wouldn’t trade any of this for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah yeah i know it is short and anticlimactic, I am sorry. I just really lost my mojo for this story and have other projects I want to work on and I couldn't leave this hanging in the air. Maybe one day I'll go back and and add the stuff I left out. 
> 
> For the last time (at least for now) Thanks for reading!


End file.
